


Toi + Moi

by Chrollianne



Category: ARMY - Fandom, ONDAR, On ne demande qu'à en rire, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, French RPF, Grégoire - Toi + Moi, Not Beta Read, Playlist, RPF, Song Challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrollianne/pseuds/Chrollianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles suivant certaines chansons du premier album de Grégoire (d'où le titre et l'ambiance peut-être un peu dépressive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toi + Moi

Il regardait le corps sans vie de son ami. Sa main dans la sienne. Les yeux fermés, sa poitrine immobile. Il retint ses larmes encore un moment. Puis une infirmière vint lui dire qu'il était désormais temps. Il se leva, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Il murmura quelques paroles d'amour, puis il lâcha sa main, la replaça le long de son corps. "Attend moi" Murmura-t-il avant de quitter la chambre. 

 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «  « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »

  
  
  
Ils restaient immobile, face à l'autre. Leurs yeux fixés dans le regard de l'autre. Leurs mains jointes.   
Ils étaient à table, dans un restaurant, le bruit de l'océan comme musique d'ambiance. Leurs mains jointes.   
Ils étaient sur scène, saluant le public, un grand sourire sur leur visage, dévoilant leurs dents. Ils saluèrent, et encore, et encore. Leurs mains jointes.   
Ils étaient face au bureau du maire, répétant ce qu'il leur disait. Leurs mains jointes. Auxquelles brillaient deux anneaux.   


  
« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «  « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »

  
  
Ils étaient en boite de nuit. Ils avaient rejoint toute la petite troupe d'ONDAR. Jérémy n'avait jamais été un grand fêtard, et Arnaud avaient décidé qu'il n'en avait tout simplement plus l'âge. Mais c'était la soirée offert par la prod’. Ils étaient au bar, regardant la foule bouger, danser, sauter. Ils se sentaient un peu bêtes de rester sur le côté. Plusieurs de leurs amis les avaient invités à les rejoindre mais ils avaient décliné. Ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre inconsciemment. Ils se sourirent puis ils se saisirent au même de la main de l'autre et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste, leur pas calqué sur celui de l'autre.  Dansant sans se soucier des autres, leurs corps proches, se touchant intimement.  

 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «  « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »

 

  
Hughes attira son attention en lui tapotant le bras. "Mais sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve a Jérém?" Hughes lui demanda, accoudé au bar. "Il a beau être musclé, il ne se met jamais en valeur. Toujours en noir..."  
"Je sais pas, c'est un tout je suppose?" Arnaud lui répondit en se tournant vers lui.   
"Mais quand même, il est pas hyper sympa, enfin, il est pas méchant mais il est pas très sociable." Hughes ajouta, vraiment intrigué.   
"C'est ça qui me touche. Il est comme il est, il essaye pas de changer pour qui que ce soit. Puis a un cœur gros comme ça alors il le préserve." Arnaud répondit, son regard de retour sur l'écran en face d'eux.   
"Mouais...." Hughes ne paraissait pas convaincu.   
"Je sais pas. Tu as déjà ressenti en voyant quelqu'un, en parlant avec une personne, que tu étais comblé? Tu ne peux te passer de cette personne, tu es juste content de la voir. Tu souris quand elle sourit. Tu es simplement content, ton cœur bat plus vite. Bah Voilà. C'est lui. Pas juste un partie de lui. C'est un tout."

 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «  « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »

 

  
Il posa le carton sur son lit. Il était légèrement poussiéreux. Il hésitait à l'ouvrir. Puis il prit finalement ce pas. Il en sortit sa peluche de scène. Il en sorti une chemise. Un de ses livres. Une boite. Il l'ouvrit. Pleine de photos. Le sourire d'Arnaud lui brisa le cœur, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Arnaud l'avait forcé a retiré toutes ces affaires lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus quitter l'hôpital. Mais Jérémy n'avait pu se résoudre a tout jeter. Il observa les autres photos pendant un moment, laissant couler ses larmes librement. Puis il replongea sa main dans le carton. En ressortit le parfum préféré d'Arnaud. Il en aspergea la peluche puis s'allongea sur le lit, serrant la peluche dans ses bras comme si c'était son amant. Même s'il n'avait pas pu le faire depuis si longtemps. Arnaud étant trop fragile pour supporter une telle étreinte. 

  
  
« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «  « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »

  
  
"Arnaud, arrête, on peut pas être ensemble. Tu sais ça. Ca finirait par de savoir."  
"Et alors?"  
"Je sais pas. Je- On peut pas, les tournées et tout, on se verrait jamais de toute façon. On finirait par être indifférent. On finirai par s'oublier."  
"Je ne t'oublierai pas si facilement, tu peux me croire. Donne-nous au moins une chance."  
"Mais à quoi ca servirait? On finirait par être plus blessé qu'autre chose. Puis on est si différent."  
"Mais- et alors? Je te supporte bien en tant qu'amis. On partage les même sentiments, pourquoi pas essayer?"  
"Il faut un minimum de compatibilité pour être ensemble."  
"Mais tous ces moments passes ensemble, on était compatible! Laisse-nous une chance!"

  
  
  
« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «  « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »

  
  
Tous les deux pères de famille. Tous les deux mariés. Loin de l'autre.   
Au téléphone. Se racontant leurs vies respectives. Les histoires des gamins. Les histoires de retraite. Puis l'organisation de leur prochaine rencontre. Tous les ans, le même jour, ils se voyaient. Sans enfants, sans femme, ne les avaient jamais rencontrés de toute façon, préférant se garder l'un pour l'autre.   
  
  
« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «  « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » »

  
  
Ses yeux dévoraient son corps si gringalet en apparence mais si musclé sous ces couches de vêtements. Ils dévoraient son visage mangé par sa barbe. Ils restèrent un moment fixé sur ses lèvres, observant les mots qui en sortaient, sa langue qui les humidifiaient. Ses mains posées le long de son corps imaginaient ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si jamais elles touchaient cette peau si claire. Ses oreilles souffraient des récits d'histoires d'un soir ou de plusieurs mois. Son cerveau n’arrêtait pas de lui offrir de nombreuses images de scénarios différents où cette personne dont il parlait était lui. Il retourna la sourire d'Arnaud au centuple. Sa joie était la sienne. C'était peut-être la seule chose à laquelle il avait accès librement. Son amitié ne lui suffisait plus. Son corps, son cœur en demandait plus. 


End file.
